<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brain's Big Interview by Dawnbie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600479">The Brain's Big Interview</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnbie/pseuds/Dawnbie'>Dawnbie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Splitted Purple clouds and Yellow Snakes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Interview, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Short Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders, Weird way to be birthed but okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnbie/pseuds/Dawnbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of “Tales of Purple Clouds Green Swords and Yellow Snakes” Logan is on a mission to hear from Remus and Janus what it was like to split into other sides. Janus and Remus give two very different interpretations.</p><p>After their story, he wants Virgil and Roman's perspectives. Logan gives his own perspective of entering existence and meeting Patton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Splitted Purple clouds and Yellow Snakes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Experience of Green Swords and Yellow Snakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will likely not make sense if you haven't read the previous entries to this series. This one is a two-shot, so keep your eyes out for chapter two.</p><p>Trigger warning for the following: Descriptions of body horror, limbs gaining sentients, described past panicking situations.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Logan had wanted to interview Roman and Virgil, he felt he would be missing a significant chunk of possible information if he didn’t try talking with Janus and Remus first. For all he knew, Roman and Virgil might not have even cared about how they formed and, in turn, never felt a need to retain such a memory. The best comparison would be asking someone about their own birth, it likely won’t wield very much information. So seeking out Remus and Janus’ perspectives is very important to start off with. Finding Remus was, shockingly, very easy.</p><p> </p><p>He had assumed the chaotic embodiment of creativity would’ve been in the imagination doing who knew what, but the side had been merely relaxing in his room. The beanstalk of a side agreed to being interviewed with Janus practically immediately, with very little innuendo or vulgar humor nearly the whole time. The real challenge was finding Janus himself, oddly enough. Logan had looked in Janus’ room, the uncovered common rooms, he even searched the [light] common room to see if Janus had simply gone there, not even his hat or glove to show he was there. It wasn’t until he went with his original plan for Remus of checking the imagination did he find him. The side seemed somewhat occupied with lying out in the scorching sun on Remus’ side of the imagination. Logan was unaware it could even be <em> warm </em>on this side let alone be so hot.</p><p>“Hiya Janny!” Janus perked up as Remus ran towards the stone stairs, seemingly unbothered by the heat. Logan would need to make note to explore Remus’ side in the future. “Well, I'm certainly <b>not </b> glad to see some company for a change, but I take it there <b>isn’t </b> more to this surprise visit?” Remus and Logan nodded, two very differing amounts of energy behind each. “Loogie wanted to interview us!” Logan briskly nodded again as Janus quercked a brow at the lanky side. “I thought you <b>weren’t </b> planning on interviewing Roman and Virgil?” Remus shrugged slightly as Logan took his glasses off to rub some of the building up red sand off the lenses. “I figured I would also gain each of your perspectives as they did split from each of you respectively. It would also benefit if neither of them seemed to remember their first moments of existing themselves, as I’d at least have some information to build understanding upon.” Janus stood up, dusting himself off slightly. “I suppose I <b>couldn’t </b> add my own perspective. I take it there <b>isn’t </b> a specific place you had in mind?” Logan nodded, “I was hoping the [light]’s study would suffice for questions if you two don’t mind.” Janus nodded at the destination choice while Remus whined. “It’s gonna be so freaking <em> cold </em>in there!” Remus exclaimed, rubbing his arms to enforce his point. Janus chuckled at Remus’ antics. “Oh come now, you can’t possibly complain if I were to be there, could you?” Janus exaggeratedly swung his hooded capelet as he turned to trek down the stone stairs. Remus groaned as he dragged his feet forward following behind. Logan merely glared at the horizon for a moment, questioning how Remus’ side could feel like a sauna even with his short sleeves. </p><p> </p><p>As the three continued back to Remus’ door to the imagination, Janus turned to Logan. “Be sure to <b>not </b> wear lighter colors and fewer layers the next time you head to the dessert section, even by just standing there you <b>weren’t </b> practically a tomato.” Logan’s mouth drooped open at Janus’ words, taken aback by the snake-like side. Unsure whether to try pointing Janus out on his hypocrisy with his clear dark colors and layers or surrender there considering Janus didn’t seem to even <em> sweat </em>when they had found him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>&lt;-:-&gt;</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Logan poured three cups of hot water as they sat in various spots within the study. Remus seemed content with just drinking the hot water, practically buried under a pile of blankets, seemingly hiding from the perceived cold. While Janus seemed content with merely drinking some mint tea with one or two blankets in his lap. Logan quickly took his spot as he summoned his tape recorder, his notebook, and self-writing pen that Roman insisted he’d have. “Alright, I seem to have everything that I need. Would either of you have a preference on who would like to start?” Remus stuck his arm out and flailed it about, shaking his cup a bit. “Ooh! Ooh! Me first! Me first then Janus!” Janus nodded in silent agreement. “Alright then Remus, the floor is figuratively yours.” Janus seemed to mumble under his breath for a moment but Remus didn’t seem to notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Dr.Frankenstein, what’s your first question?” Logan took a quick glance at his separated sheet from the notebook, might as well start with the first question. “Did you notice any odd changes at any point before your split into Roman?” Remus shrugged at the question, seemingly nonchalant at the thought. “Not really, I did feel a bit like a drained-out corpse for a couple of days beforehand but aside from that, I felt like how I normally did before the split. Except I wasn’t able to run the stuff Roman now runs.” Janus scoffed at this, rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly. “Of course <em> you </em> <b>wouldn’t </b>be immune to any serious side effects.” Logan rapidly glanced at the two as Remus seemingly froze as Janus carried a smug smirk. “Maybe if you didn’t fight it then you wouldn't have had a rough time, ya fucking clod. Which is weird since I’m the one who likes it rough!” Remus explained, pointing accusatory from inside his lump of blankets. Janus dramatically places a hand against his chest with an exaggerated gasp. “How dare you use ‘clod’ on me you hermit crab!” Janus exaggeratively responded, clearly not meaning a single word. Logan was keeping every word written, suddenly realizing how vastly different their experiences were. How many branching, uncontrollable variables were present. All present just from the first question.</p><p> </p><p>“All right then, next question. What was your thought process up until the split occurred? Were there any thoughts or changed behaviors during the time that you had noticed?” Logan had a vague idea for Remus, he was there, after all… Well, at least for most of it. He understood Remus’ shift from focusing on all aspects of creativity to focusing on the more grotesque, how he was shifting to cursing a lot, he even knew that Remus’s colors were shifting from yellow to green suddenly. Janus’ experience, however, he didn’t have the first clue Janus’ role as ‘Safety’ had become one of ‘Deceit’ until <em> years </em>later. All he knew was that Janus was ‘Safety’ in grey and always explaining away why he did what he did whilst with scales underneath his eyes trailing his cheeks one day, to suddenly becoming ‘Deceit’ and having scales on half his face whilst taking up Remus’ yellow. It was… alarming, to put it lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I do remember feeling way too overwhelmed with all the small stuff that came with creativity. I was stuck juggling between being Thomas’ Ego, Repressed Thoughts, Romantic Love, Sexual Lust, Sexuality, Masculinity, Femininity… We’d be here all day and starve to dust if I kept going- I think you get it.” Logan nodded as Janus looked off to the side, settling on staring into his tea. “The point is, it was too much to carry all at once while Thomas was growing and taking in so much. At the end of the day, I knew that there had to be another side to take up some of these rolls.” Logan glanced at him confused, checking over what was written so far to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. The quill tilting to the side to allow Logan a clearer view. “Wait, you knew within a single day that there was a shortage of sides? How did you manage that based on getting overwhelmed?” Remus let out a sigh, “Not literally Loogie. I mean that I had a feeling that there might be a need for more sides, not that I knew we needed more chunks to Thomas.” Janus nodded in agreement. “Ah, I see. Will need to make a note of that. Please continue Remus.” The quill floating back into it’s writing frenzy. “So yeah, felt we needed more sides, didn’t know how forming sides really worked aside from the fragments that formed in the walls, didn’t know what would happen if two or more sides held the same roll, yadda yadda yadda. I just kinda started to feel more destructive, more riled. I decided to eat Patton’s deodorant just to try it, I started to start adding green to my wardrobe, I even started chewing on my toenails cuz I felt like it. Honestly, I wasn’t really sure what was even happening, I didn’t even know I <em> could </em>split. It wasn’t until my right arm started to fight against me did I piece together something was up.” Logan looked up from his notebook’s writing wide-eyed, the quill dramatically sticking straight up like it was shocked too. He always did wonder if Remus suddenly doing things with two hands was a part of the split, he wasn’t entirely sure since Remus seemed to become left-handed once the process was over. Janus slightly raises his hand to collect everyone’s attention to add. “If I recall correctly, Thomas was learning about Starfish that day at school, was he not?” Remus and Logan glanced at each other, realization seemingly clicking for them. Remus leaned back in his cave of cloth, seemingly astral projecting from the realization. “Holy tits, that makes way too much sense…” Logan flicked his wrist, silently telling the quill to keep writing. “I imagine other things happened aside from your arm gaining sentience?” Remus shrugged, one of the blankets slipping to the floor. “Well, I didn’t really fight against my sentient limb. Sure I thought it was being boring, but I was surprised to see it drawing on a few sticky notes while I was drawing in one of my notebooks. Yes, I kept them, no I’m not sharing. I just let it do its thing.” Logan just stared for a moment, processing what Remus just explained. He was encouraging his body to gain sentience of its own. “That does explain why you had been carrying around two notebooks for that week… And why you didn’t seem to find any issues with giving a baby any markers.” Janus snorted a bit. “How did splitting occur exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus flopped back a little within his ‘cocoon of love’, as Virgil had called it once in passing. “I mean, Roman kinda broke off from me in my sleep, whatever happened I wasn’t awake for it. I’m never getting over how it took him trying to eat my foot, me kicking him, and him crying is what it took to wake me up… The pajamas he came into existence in were pretty funny though, fucker was practically wearing a white sheep onesie with red instead of black. It was too perfect.” Logan’s brow creased at that, he remembered Remus running to Morality with a crying baby but he wasn’t entirely sure if the thing with the sheep onesie was true, let alone the kicking thing he seems to bring up practically once every other month, but it wasn’t his place to comment. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds absolutely <b>nothing </b> like paradise Remus, I totally wish mine <b>didn’t </b>go as smoothly.” Janus rolled his eyes, a slight frown across his face. Logan wasn’t sure if their experiences really were as different as Janus is making it out to be, if he was lying, or he was merely exaggerating. “What was your experience, Janus? Were there any significant differences compared to Remus’?” Remus snickered as Janus sat up a bit more, Janus glanced at Remus before focusing back on the logical side. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I would say a constant pain in my hip <b>didn’t </b> make doing things difficult. The fact that one of my extra arms kept popping out and fighting against me <b>totally </b> helped. I <b>hadn’t </b> noticed the similar shifting in behavior Remus experienced, and I <b>totally </b> took it well enough to not fight off splitting.” Logan just stared at the reptilian side, trying to pick up he wasn’t actually saying what he thought he was saying. Remus’ cackling was telling him that yes, Janus really was fighting off forming Virgil like a child not wanting to eat his greens or share his toys. “That isn’t to say the rebellious thing didn’t have benefits, the thing was exceptionally quick to pick a fight with Remus anytime he got too close too quickly. But it waking me up at night with it’s split-second attacking nothing and jolting me awake couldn’t go without punishment.” Logan’s unease sank back in at Janus’ word choice, Remus seemed to be finding amusement out of it, however. “Tell em’ what the punishment <em> was </em> Double Dee.” Janus startled a bit before focusing back on his drink. After a long moment, Janus looked back at Logan, the deceptive side sigh feeling like he was going to confess to something horrible. “I may have duck taped the conscious limb to my leg.” Logan blinked at the confession while Remus’ laughter practically began to bounce off the walls, Janus seemed completely embarrassed by this admission if the reddening of his human features wasn’t proof enough. Logan readjusted his glasses before looking over what the quill had written. “Were there any side effects to this?” Remus’ laughter died down to an amused chuckle as Janus fussed over his blankets and hooded capelet. “Well, at first the limb seemed to have been shrinking away when I woke up in the morning.” Logan was taken aback by this, suddenly questioning where this was going, was Janus admitting that he nearly killed and not even formed side? “Of course, at first I thought this meant that the split <b>hadn’t </b> ceased. I was extremely <b>right </b> by this, considering my migraines hadn’t gone away and the bloody thing seemed to have gained extra energy from it. A wobbly baby limb sticking out would startle anybody, except Remus. So I continued with the taping technique, obviously denying that I was splitting, playing right into the process’s non-existent hands. By the next morning, it felt like the thing was forming <em> inside </em> of me.” Logan paused for a moment, looking towards where the lying side’s hip would be like he’d be able to see some sort of mark from the process. “I <b>hadn’t </b> panicked so I went to the bathroom to look at it, the thing looked like it wasn’t even part of my flesh anymore but merely sticking out. I totally <b>didn’t </b> scream at the sight, and it definitely <b>didn’t </b> make the forming side stuck in me jump like it was startled by it. I grabbed a blanket and towel and in the tub and I <b>didn’t </b>try just pulling the thing out by its arm. Oddly, it worked. I’m sure you can fill in the rest Logic.” Logan nodded, suddenly feeling a bit faint at what Janus described. He wasn’t sure if he should feel worse for Janus or Virgil in this situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it appears that those are the biggest questions that I have, would you be alright with answering some of the smaller questions?” Janus nodded, seemingly a bit more relaxed, even with lukewarm tea at this point. “Hell yeah! Give us every question!” Logan took a quick glance at the both of them momentarily trying to figure out how literal Remus was being. “Well, I would but there are a couple of beta questions that I have for when I interview Roman and Virgil, so they’d probably be more confusing than-” </p><p>“Just ask away Whale Penis!” Remus exclaimed, hopping in his seat. “Alright then, have you figured out which aspects you now embody now, or are you all still figuring out who has which attributes?” They both tilted their heads in thought. “Well, we have mostly figured it out. Something’s just come about and it ends up being a surprise for everybody.” Remus gave a thumbs up in agreement. “Do you two believe that another split could occur? If so, which Side do you suspect the most?” Remus and Janus owly blinked for a moment before they both began to chuckle. “I could see you guys splitting simultaneously. Oh, considering how much Thomas likes Steven Universe now, I bet the split would be a lot more like ‘defusing’ or whatever. Way too boring!” Remus pouted as if the very idea was an insult towards Remus’ and Janus’ own split. “I for one <b>totally </b> see a split for you guys happening. I mean, it’s not like if it  <b>wasn’t </b>necessary it wouldn’t already happen.” The quill slows down towards the end of Janus’ thoughts, seemingly satisfied with the writing it was able to produce. Logan nodded, just as satisfied by these results. </p><p> </p><p>Logan has been spending the last few minutes reviewing everything he’s got written down from the interview, seemingly surprised by what he was able to gather. He even looked over his beta questions to see if he needed to readjust them in any way. Had this been where he planned on cutting off his searching then he’d be quite pleased. However, he still has two more sides to interview, And it would be best not to keep them waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second round of questions for the tiny tikes of the mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan interviews Romand and Virgil, then gives his own recounting to entering consciousness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! TW for graphic imagery and Remus Esque humor... that's about it here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After having gone through Remus’ side of the imagination a bit, he was more than glad about the perfectionism that went into Roman’s side. Though he’s sure the shortest side wouldn’t agree with his belief. “I’m truly wounded, Virgil. How could you find this place anything other than heavenly?” The Red clad side asked, dramatically flailing his arms as if to make a point. Virgil merely shrugged, pretty amused by Roman’s usual antics. “I just get cold easily dude, it ain't anything that can be fixed.” Logan couldn’t suppress a slight chuckle, thinking back to how Janus was so content with the desert sun directly on him whilst wearing all black. This seemed to get the attention of the two shortest sides. “Ah, Specks! Got tired of my brother already?” Virgil snickered at Roman’s word choice. “Actually, it was very interesting being told about your childhood sticky note scribbles.” Roman gasped in horror as Virgil fell back cackling. If only Remus was here to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’m sure you both know who will go first?” Virgil pointed at Roman as the princely side raised his hand excitedly. The dynamic is already very familiar from earlier. Logan chuckled at their reactions whilst they just seemed confused. “I take it Janus is jealous of how much better trained Roman is compared to Remus?” Roman sputtered out his cup of lavender tea while Virgil started crying tears of laughter. Logan smiled at their reactions, seemingly proud himself. “I, for one, think you’ve been around my twin too much, he’s starting to rub off on you!” Virgil nudged at Roman as he expressed his displeasure with Logan’s statement. Bringing out his notebooks and self-writing quill, Roman seemed to beam at it. “Aw, you’ve been using the quill I made you!” Virgil tried clearing his ear from the squeal that escaped Roman. “Well, of course. It may hold no science to its functionality but it is extremely useful.” Virgil nodded as Roman flapped his hands excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then, the first question is ‘What was your earliest memory before the split occurred?’” He asked, wanting a baseline of what they each remember. They may be imaginary but that didn’t mean that they functioned the same way as real people. Roman leaned back, thinking if Logan had to guess. “My earliest memory… had to be of Remus putting stickers on me, I was still just an arm then but that didn’t make it any less bothersome.” Logan was surprised by this, if Logan remembered correctly then that sticker incident happened the day before Remus started using both hands for everything. Virgil chuckled at Roman’s expression when he described it. “My earliest memory has got to be of Remus trying to do a summersault off the counter and land on Janus. Luckily I was conscious enough to block him from doing anything too bad… That time.” Roman glanced over at him confused, while Logan had a pretty solid idea about why Virgil had gone with that word choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan shook his head, satisfied enough with having a baseline of what their memories were. “Alright, what did it feel like as you were developing within Remus and Janus?” Roman rolled his eyes as Virgil seemed to sink into his seat a bit. “Well, for me it was extremely awkward at times. Like, I vaguely remember Remus saying something about ‘sexuality’ and ‘spectrum’ and just being confused at the time, but now I know he was just explaining why different sides would embody various types of love. Let’s just say, I pretty much got a crush on any guy for nearly the whole time I was developing. That’s not even getting into how I reacted back whenever Janus poked fun at my drawings, bruising the Ego…” Logan just felt confused as Roman has begun pouting. Virgil seemed to lean back as he stared at the sky. “Well, for me I think I was developing the same as Roman, just as one of Janus’ extra arms rather than one of his normal limbs. Of course, part of my own early development involved flopping around a bit. Yeah, Janus wasn't a fan of that being the thing to wake him up. Which is probably why he duck taped me to his leg-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-I’m sorry he what?!” Roman exclaimed as he snapped his gaze to the big, pointy-eared side. “From there I kinda felt myself shift more… inwards. It was actually pretty toasty there if I’m gonna be honest. I don’t know if the duct taping is part of why I ended up being split sooner or if it was from Janus literally pulling me out of him, but whatever it was, I don’t think I was quite ready to be removed yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan looked quizzingly at Virgil. “It’s because when I was given my first bath, I still had at least half of my body still solidly this glowy purple. Which I don’t think was really… normal?” Virgil shrugged as he looked over at Roman, clearly wanting to know if the aspect of having solid color still present was normal.  Roman just looked at him shocked. Logan made a quick note of this, recalling Remus had a very similar start as entering daycare had pushed Thomas to think in a varying list of ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan glanced over his notes, before remembering something Remus went on about. “Roman, did you really end up trying to eat Remus’ toe before he ended up kicking you? Or has he been making that up?” Roman slid back groaning as his face turned red, obviously embarrassed by the question. “I don’t like talking about it!” Logan rolled his eyes, “So should I have it written down that it’s true or…” Virgil coughed from laughing too hard when Roman made an unholy screech at Logan, which was somehow strong enough to momentarily crack his lenses. “Oh, thank God my early moments of existence included Janus tripping over baby clothes for me and didn’t end with me being the butt of the joke.” Roman huffed at this, only to grin a bit too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil raised his hand as Logan started to stand up, clearly wanting his attention for something before he left. “So, What was it like for you to enter existence? If you're okay with sharing, that is…” Virgil began teasing at his fingerless gloves and hoodie strings. Logan sat back down, his quill put to rest already. He’ll be writing his own understanding of a Side’s formation later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was quiet. It wasn’t a suffocating kind of quiet, but it did make the slightest of movements far too noticeable. The singing and cooing he’s been able to hear for as long as he could remember somehow being the most comforting thing in his life… which wasn’t that impressive now that he’s thought that. Soon, he feels a shift. Like something clicked into place. Soon, all he could feel was the outside air clinging to his skin as he slowly slipped from his cocooned section in the wall. He could recognize the words but the melody he couldn’t pinpoint. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt his hands- oh, he has arms; touching the ground as he suddenly plopped. He struggled to put his arms under his body as he began trying to scoot himself along. He hadn’t even noticed how he didn’t seem to have legs, just a cloth body. He wasn’t sure where but he had a feeling that he shouldn’t just sit and wait. It didn’t take long until he felt too overwhelmed with trying to move, soon he found himself just lying on the ground, wanting nothing more than a nap. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But… he could hear someone else. This, someone, was crying, seemingly just as overwhelmed as he was. The soothing melody came back, as he tilted his head and saw someone rapidly floating towards him. He could only watch as this person soon stumbled around him, lying next to him. Neither of them bothered to speak, both seemingly overtaken by whatever had happened outside. But that was okay, they both had company, they just needed to listen to the singing lady. They could figure everything out later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark and Light Blue simply lay there, as other figments of Thomas’s small mind bounced about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil and Roman just stared at Logan’s description of his own formation and what it was like. Neither knew that Patton and Logan had been so young when they first formed, not having the slightest bit of direction. Logan seemed pleased that he was able to satisfy their own curiosity of how a side forms outside of a split. Even if neither would ever get to experience such a thing. Now, however, was the time to head back to his room to review his gathered information.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wasn't as dramatic as I was originally hoping for, but at least it's out. Hope this was a fun read!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was fun to put together, can't wait to finish up with Virgil and Roman's chapter.</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>